Under the Canopy
Hello this is rosy maples story feel free to critique but it’s not finished. If you notice any small a series of unfortunate events or all the wrong question references (like quotes) then don’t be surprised, comment if you find them. hello Who should be the protagonist of the sequel? Mapleleaf Cockatoo Herb Bloomcherry Fallow polls down and up ^^ Favourite ship? Mapleleaf x Canopy Rosy Maple x Canopy Fallow x Dingo Rosy Maple x Starry Prolouge maple Fallow rushed into the small kitchen, calling her wife’s name, her claws skidding on the ground. “Dingo! Diiingo! It’s hatching!” She rounded the corner and bumped into the pale sandwing, smiling awkwardly and leading Dingo to the hatching room. “Our egg! It’s actually hatching!” The pair rushed into the room, both overly excited. The pink and yellow egg was cracking. “Look! A talon!” Fallow screamed, kissing her wife and wrapping her wings around her. The talon grew larger, and then a cute head poked out, smiling broadly at his parents. The dragonet rushed over to Fallow, and rubbed against her leg. She let go from Dingo, and hoisted the dragonet up to her eye level. “A pink guy!” Dingo sqealed, hugging the new born. “A male, too! How about Rosy Maple for a name, after that pretty moth!” Fallow said, smiling back at her son. “Wonderful! It fits so well too!” in her turn, dingo smiled back, taking Rosy Maple from Fallow and rocking him back and forth. “I love him.” She whispered, noticing the tiny sandwing had fallen asleep. canopy The small green dragonet had been waiting for ages. Her parents still hadn’t come back! A deep green head poked around the corner of the door. “You alright darlin’” it said, a concerned look on its face. “I’m fine.” Canopy pouted in her small voice, her eyes large and frightened. “You sure?” Her baby-sitter replied, concerned for the one year old dragonet. “Positive.” “Little Canopy!” A scream came from outside the door, and canopy pranced over. “Who is it.” She asked, and flung the door open. “I have terrible news.” The newcomer said through panting. “Your parents have perished in a terrible fire.” chapter one maple “Muuuum!” Rosy Maple shouted, his talon holding a coin. “Can I go to the shops with Starry after school?” He skidded into the room, and pounced on his mother. Fallow giggled “of course, spend some time with your girlfriend, honey.” She glanced at Dingo, who’s eyes were sparkling with amusement. “She’s not my girlfriend... yet.” Rosy Maple giggled with his parents, and skipped off to the door. “See ya!” He said, and danced out the door. On the walk to school, Maple hummed his favourite song, and waved to every person he met. Today was no different. He pranced up to the school gate, gave his best mate a fist bump, and struggled to open his locker, as always. He eventually got it open, and kicked his bag in, before grabbing his stuff and heading to class. “Here comes pinky pie!” A girl giggled, and turned to her locker. Rosy Maple shrugged and walked on. His homeroom was bustling, as always. Summer and Starry came over to greet him. “What’s up, Rosy?” Starry said, giggling and blushing like crazy. “They sky, starry-eyes.” He oozed back. “Sooo... have you and starry got together yet, cause you totally should, love birds!!” Summer giggled, and whispered something in Starry’s ears. “Hmm... not yet!” Starry smiled, and winked at him. “Meet me at the shop after school?” He asked her. She nodded, and headed off to her desk. He walked in the opposite direction, and sat next to cottontail, an annoying and childish girl in his class. “Hey cotton.” He said, plonking his stuff next to her. She nodded, and turned to the teacher. “Alright class-“ she started, but the school bell rang. after school, Maple quickly grabbed his bag and headed to the local shop- as they called it, it was actually a milk-bar, just up the street from the school. He saw Starry there, and walked faster. “Hey, Starry-eyes!” He called, grinning. “Rosy!” She shouted, and knocked him over, there in the middle of the street. “I know, I know, we should get together.” Maple said, grinning once again. “I think we should.” ”Muuuums!” Maple called. “iiiii am home!” He shouted. ”Hello!” Fallow appeared in the hallway. “Guess what happened today!” He said excitedly.”you got your first A+?” Fallow guessed, and rosy maple laughed. “No. I got a real life girlfriend!” chapter 2 canopy ”Hey! Freak with no parents!” “Orphannn! Over here!” Canopy walked past these bullies with her head high. It was normal. Treat others how you’d like to be treated, that was her rule. these jerks didn’t follow it. She headed to the direction of her aunts house. Then she saw it. The shop. The fashion shop. She took a step closer. ”woah,” she whispered, opening the door with a “ding-a-ling“ she looked around, the pink ruffles and frilly scarves were her favourite. She drew out her perse, but only a few coins remained. ”I’d like that frilly ruffle scarf, those horn ruffles and that pink earring please!” She piped, smiling at the owner. “Certainly.” He said, going to collect those items. “That would be $52 and 92 cents.” Canopy dug through her purse, and found that exact amount. She handed it over and smiled. “Thank you so much.” she said and flung the ruffles around her. She glanced in the mirror, and she looked stunning. Back at her aunts house, she hid away her ruffles in the draw. “What are you hiding there, dear?” She asked, slowly walking in on her cane. “Nothing, aunt.” Canopy said, smiling sweetly. “What’s that earring on ya? Lemme take a look.” Her aunt hobbled forward and flipped another pair of glasses down off her head. “Well, well well, a hobford!” She gasped, feeling the earring. “Where on earth did you get that from?” Canopy smiled in a nervous way and brushed her aunts hand away from her ear. “I found it on the ground. Now thanks aunt, I have to meet someone!” Canopy rushed out the door, carefully re-fastening her earring. That was a lie, she didn’t have any friends to meet. But she had to get to the school fast to pick up her assignment about maplebond and oakbond LeafWings. She thought maplebond LeafWings were absolutely gorgeous, especially the females. She was told that they would come in a few years, to meet our school. Canopy was excited. She had dreamed of this every night. chapter three maple “Why are you so beautiful, Starry-eyes?” Rosy Maple flirted, leaning closer to the nightwing. “It’s because I spend so much time with you, Rosy.” No one ever called him Rosy, except for Starry. It was her pet name for him, as was Starry-eyes for her. “I can’t take my eyes off you.” He whispered, kissing her talon and staring at her green eyes. Everything about her was black, even her talons. Stars dotted her body, and shined in the moonlight. They were still behind the downball wall, after the events that had happened today. They both turned up to school, but only did homeroom, before skipping the rest of the classes to a day of privacy, without their parents knowing. They had been dating for three moons, and everyone knew it, the way they looked at each other, not to mention the gossip and dragonets poking their heads around the downball wall. “Stupid year sevens.” Rosy Maple giggled, and pulled Starry closer to him. She giggled and didn’t protest. “Maybe we should be getting back, even though I don’t want to.” She frowned. “I know, that’s my thoughts excatly.” He kissed her again, his lips wet. They danced home, both singing their favourite songs, holding talons. “See ya! That was a great day.” She smiled slyly and walked into her house. Maple continued on the lane, to his own house. The next day, Cottontail and Jackal filled him in on the events of yesterday. “You’re going to Pantala!” They screamed, fussing over him. “Cool! Can I take Starry?” The teacher overheard, and shook his head. “No, sorry. Just you.” “Rosy, finally, the weekend!” Starry called, and pulled him into her house. “It’s the last term of school until we graduate!” She smiled, and locked the door. “Aren’t your parents home?” He asked, a little scared of the large nightwings. “Nope! Their out visiting my relitives for the weekend.” She grinned. “Rosy, lets have dragonets.” “No! It’s too early for that!” Rosy Maple was screaming at her, trying to hold back his claws. She hissed “Well I guess you don’t love me then.” She turned her back. “I’ll find someone else who loves me.” Rosy Maple pushed back his tears. “Starry! We just met! Think of what we’ve already done!” But before she could answer, he was thrown out the door on his ear. chapter four schools ended, Rosy Maple and Starry have both graduated, both still in heat from their breakup. Rosy Maple is looking forward to the change of scenery in Pantala, and is flying there right his minute. He is looking forward to being in the LeafWings habitat. Canopy’s school has ended too, and she is waiting mournfully every day, for the time to come in four years for the maplebond LeafWings to arrive. “Phew!” Rosy Maple said to himself, and landed with a plonk on a tree. “I’m here! Finally!” The branch gave way and he found himself falling, down down down, right on top of a beautiful looking dragon. “Uh, sorry!” He said awkwardly, and brushed the dragon off. She smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m Canopy. Are you a sandwing?” Rosy Maple nodded. “I’m Rosy Maple, but you can call me Maple.” He smiled in return. Canopy frowned and looked him up and down. That name reminded her of the maplebond LeafWings. “Uh, wanna come to my house?” She asked. NOT GONNA WRITE DOWN WHAT HAPPENED THEN chapter five “If I have dragonets, you’re dead meat.” Canopy growled, thinking again of her imaginary maplebond girlfriend. I promise I’m not cheating! She thought He was just so handsome, for a male even, and I couldn’t resist! If I have dragonets, he is dead, I don’t need noisy things in my life. Rosy Maple blushed. “Well, hopefully that doesn’t happen.” He joked, patting Canopy’s stomach. “I will get myself check, tomorrow!” She said, determined to make sure this handsome foreign dragon wasn’t here to make her life miserable.i chose this. It’s partly my fault. But he was the one that did it. She flicked through her thoughts. A voice interrupted her. “Canopy dear! I’ve come to visit!” Her aunts voice floated through the house. “Perfect timing.” She muttered and unlocked the door of the bedroom. “Hello!” She said, pretending to be happy. “Who’s this lovely yellow gentleman?” The old LeafWing asked, smiling at Rosy Maple. He awkwardly smiled back. Canopy’s mind wanted to say “oh, I’ve just had an affair with a random person I met on the street and now he wants more, and I will kill him if I get dragonets!” But she stayed quiet. “Just the cleaner, old Aunty!” She said. “Get to work you lazy bones!” She cried at Maple, and winked. “Three eggs!” The doctor said, smiling broadly at Canopy. “Congratulations!” Canopy felt sick. That pig. That son of a dog. He will pay when the rascals hatch. She would kill them, and hopefully him too. ”ugh.” Canopy said under bed breach, nodding at the doctor. “Thanks.” she said, in a rather cold voice, and left the clinic. Where was maple? It’s like he knew this would happen? Of course he knew, son of a slug. He probably does this to any helpless girl he meets. she screamed. That stupid slug. “canopy! babe, over here!” She heard maple’s voice, and started to hiss. “Coming.” She said, remaining calm. “Heyyy!” He smiled, and rubbed himself on her. “I’m expecting dragonets.” She said, her voice as cold as ice. “Congrats!“ he smiled, until he realised her sentence. “Don’t kill me, I didn’t mean to.” ”I won’t kill you yet. Wait until the dragonets hatch, you dog.” chapter six “I’m usually a calm dog.” Canopy soothed. “Kind and caring. I want to be a child again.” She snorted. “Oh yeah, I’m talking to myself.” She laughed an awkward laugh, and jumped into her bed. It smelled like rosy maple. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to lay down and sniff it, or immediately wash her sheets. She felt her round belly. The egg must be coming soon. After that, I will find him. “Canopy?” Her aunt hobbled in. She must be on deaths door. “You alright?” Canopy glared at her, her eyes squinted and teary. “No, I’m expecting three eggs.” “Canopy! This early? Who’s the father? Is he handsome?” Aunty started fussing over the young adult, and touched her belly. “No, it’s the cleaning guy.” Aunty smiled. “He was a little hot, wasn’t he? I don’t expect he was a cleaning guy too?” “I don’t want to talk about it.” Canopy said, turning away. “did you’re parents say anything about affairs when you were a child?” “NO! THEY DIED WHEN I WAS ONE, NEVER MENTION THEM AGAIN!” Canopy launched herself at her aunt, immediately killing her with one blow. “no no no no no! Why! all of this is rosy maples fault! I bet he arsoned the house where my parents were!” She knew this wasn’t true, but looking at her aunts dead body, she felt sickening remorse. “I’m evil.” chapter seven the house was hers. Three eggs lay in the bed, since there was no proper hatching area in the house. Rosy Maple has tried to calm her, but she had driven him out. No more dragonets for me, she thought. But Canopy nurtured the eggs, turning them under the covers, she never left the house, never leaving her eggs alone. They will eventually die ”hey, canopy.” It wasn’t rosy maple. “How are you?“ “hey frangipani. Long time no see, eh?” ”heard your aunt died. Sorry about that. Also, nice eggs you’ve got. A little young. Who’s the father?” ”don’t wanna talk about it.” ”alright. what do you wanna talk about.” Frangipani was canopy’s school friend, a supportive, but only friend. Quality over quantity, they say. She was a little weird, but was similar to canopy. “I dunno. Come sit here.” frangipani sat next to canopy, and they had a nice conversation about her eggs. “still waiting for the maplebonds?” ”yep. Three years left.” canopy sighed, and thought up her imaginary girlfriend. then the crack happened. At first, canopy didn’t notice. The small crack on the white and red egg. “it’s hatching girl,,” frangipani said ”get help. Now!” canopy watched as the egg cracked, the early hatching a surprise for her. Frangipani returned with her mother, who helped the newborn out. The others started. “sqwark!” The newborn male said, climbing up onto canopy’s arm. “he looks like that pretty bird, what was it called? Oh yes, major Mitchell cockatoo!” Frangipani’s mother said, while helping a green dragonet out of the shell. ”perfect. He will be called cockatoo. That green one will be called herb, beautiful creatures.” Canopy said, loving her dragonets for the first time. she named the third one Bloomcherry, then she was ready. She loved these dragonets, with all her heart, but she had to kill them. chapter eight death to the dragonets. canopy hoisted the three small hybrids onto her back, and trekked out the house. Where was Rosy Maple? She looked everywhere, until she saw a yellow shape flying out over the sea. ”don’t abandon your dragonets!” She called, hoping to lure him back. ”whoops! Must have forgotten them!” He grinned, and landed next to her in the last bit of the forest, near the shore. canopy threw the dragonets off her. “Mummy!” They squealed, and tried to climb back up. ”I’m not your mummy.” Canopy growled, and threw her talons at Herb. She let out a scream and backed up into the littlest, Bloomcherry. ”Dont attack my sister, evil mummy!!” Cockatoo hissed, in a small dragonet voice. Canopy yowled, and grapped Cockatoo’s neck. “Die.” She hissed in his ears, and squeezed his neck. His siblings squealed, he choked, and Rosy Maple pounced on Canopy, and flung Cockatoo behind him. “one down, two to go.” Rosy Maple said, advancing on his former mate. Canopy yowled again, and slashed her claws over Herb’s neck. Blood oozed from it, and she yelled, holding onto Bloomcherry. Maple screamed and ripped Canopy’s wing, spiking it with a stick. Canopy yelled in her turn, her eyes bloody and red. Maple continued the attack, blows raining down on his ex. “stop it, you cheating dog!” Canopy yelled, and her muscles ripped, launching Maple back. She grabbed the last dragonet, the youngest and most frail. “You will die!” She said, her voice like a maniac. she wanted the most pain. Bloomcherry turned to her, eyes wide. she ripped canopy’s ruffles, and jumped out of her grasp. “Na na na na na! You can’t catch me!” Bloomcherry teased, and raced behind rosy maple. “I’m going to leave with this nice dragon!” Rosy Maple giggled. “Thanks for your time.” He said, before taking off, soaring over the ocean, with three bleeding, hurt and delighted dragonets riding on his back chapter nine three years later maple ”Daddyyy!” Herb screamed “Cockatoo stole my halloween outfit!” Maple abandoned his cooking, and walked over to his daughter in the hall. ”Cockatoo! Come here!” He called. The dragonet came running, wearing Herb’s zombie costume. “Dad! but i really want it! Mum would of let me!” Rosy Maple muttered under his breath. “give it to your sister. Bloomcherry isn’t coming this year, she’s hanging out with her friends. You can borrow hers.” Cockatoo‘s face lit up. “Thanks!” he said, before rushing off to Bloomcherry’s room. ”Lovley bunch of dragonets.” Maple started, and looked around. No one. The voice was In his mind. He concentrated more, and imagined Canopy’s voice. “I will kill you, if you come back with your rascals.” He shuddered. “Ten more minutes before we leave!” Maple called. “We’ll be ready! Herb called back. Rosy Maple headed to the door, grabbing the keys. “Im going to leave without you!” Cockatoo rushed to his father, wearing a ghost costume. “Herb is such a slow coach!” ”Very true.” Maple laughed, and rubbed Cockatoo’s head, messing up his frill. “Daaaad!” He said, smiling. ”ready!” Herb’s light voice floated through the hallway, and she appeared not in her Halloween costume, but in stunning ruffles. “Bloomcherry gave them to me! I thought it would be even scarier if I dressed up as mum for Halloween!” “Ugh, so I could of had your costume!” “dummie!” Herb teased, walking out. Rosy Maple said nothing, staring at his daughter. She looked so beautiful, like her mother. he wanted her, even though he would had to die. he ushered the kids out the door, and up the street. “Want to go along with Kangaroo and her mum?” Maple asked, pushing them forward. “Yesss!” They chorused and rushed over to their friends. ”She looks so much like her.” Rosy Maple heard Fallow’s voice, and his mother padded over, her pastel brown scales, and purple highlights, she was beautiful. ”I know.“ he said, gazing at his daughter. ”She was stunning, I could tell from the photo. I know what it’s like to go through a breakup.” Dingo flitted through both of their minds, the pale orange and yellow sandwing, Rosy Maple’s other mother, had left Fallow when he was a teenager. “She was a bad apple though.” ”They say criminal behaviour is the result from people from a broken home. I guess she made that her destiny.” Rosy Maple nodded, thinking of her parents death. That had ruined Canopy‘s life. Her parents organisation of stopping fires had been shattered. ”I better be getting home.” Fallow said. Maple nodded. “Me too. Bloomcherry is alone.” Fallow smiled. “A cutie. Well goodbye!” ”See ya!“ Maple called back and walked up the lane to their house. chapter ten canopy “It’s time!“ Canopy said, jumping out of bed, happy in the morning for once. “The day has come!” She rushed out of the house, putting on her new ruffles and checking herself quickly in the mirror. Red and orange LeafWing already had started marching along her street, and she squealed with delight. Thirteen maplebond LeafWings. ”Hello!” Canopy called, rushing over to them. “Why hello.” the oldest said, in a voice as low and smooth as silk. “I’m Amur, headmaster of the maplebond University.” Canopy smiled, in awe. “I’m Canopy, a sapwing! Nice to meet you, I’ve actually been waiting for five years!” “These are my top students. Acer, at the front, Rubrum behind him, Momiji and Arce together there, and Mapleleaf at the back. The dragons in the middle are apprentices, so they aren’t too important.” Amur said, gesturing to the line. ”Maplebond LeafWings are stunning.” Canopy said, her voice barely a whisper. “SapWings are too.” Amur said curtly, and stepped back in line. ”we better get going to the town.” She said, nodding to Canopy. “Trail along if you are that interested.” Canopy quietly squealed, and skipped along to the end of the line, like a dragonet. “Hello!” She said, and remembered this one was Mapleleaf. “Fitting name, eh?” Was the dragoness’ first comment. “Yeah..” Canopy questioned, suddenly shy. ”How are you?” “Good thanks. I’ve had a long journey, but I’m finally here. Maplebonds are dying out, you know.“ Canopy gasped. “I’ve been waiting for more than five years for you.” She said, and then blushed. Mapleleaf blushed back. “Woah, I heard.” She said. Mapleleaf smiled a smile that could of meant anything. ”You’re wings... they’re beautiful.” Canopy murmered, getting gay straight to the point. “So are yours.” She said, in the same tone as her teacher. Canopy changed the subject. “So, do you have family back home?” Mapleleaf narrowed her eyes. “No, just my sister. You?” ”No. My parents died when I was one, and my aunt died a few years ago.” Mapleleaf nodded. “I lost my parents when I was an egg, so I know how it feels.” Canopy smiled back. She felt the urge to do something to her, to flirt or compliment or even make a move with this stunning dragoness. “Uh so, what do you like?” Mapleleaf‘s voice broke through her daydream Canopy smiled. “Fashion, pink, shopping, TV. What about you?” Mapleleaf smiled excitedly “I love fashion too! I also love swimming, in lakes. I love birdwatching and daydreaming, and sleeping!“ Canopy giggled and blushed. ”Seems like we have a lot in common.” Mapleleaf shifted her wings, and Canopy made out a red colour seeping onto her orange scales. They both smiled. chapter eleven maple ”Bloomcherry! Are you there?” Rosy Maple called, unlocking the house and walking in. “Yep!” His daughter called, and he heard the sound of a door opening. ”Coming!” The dragonet rushed out and hugged her father. “I missed you. I also have a question.” ”I missed you too. Ask away, honey.” Bloomcherry smiled. ”Well, I’ve been wondering for a while, who was that green dragon who tried to kill us when we were newborn? I just remembered it, but I don’t remember before that.” Maple experienced mixed emotions. Sadness, longing for Canopy. Pride, for having such a mature and smart child. Anger, for Canopy’s actions, and nostalgia, for all of these mixed together. ”She was... An angry dragon, who had her reasons. Don’t be mad at her, she was wrong. I’ll tell you about her when you’re older.” For a minute, Rosy Maple thought she was going to question him, but she just nodded. ”I understand.” She said, and smiled broadly. “I love you daddy, even better than Herby!” Maole grinned, and lifted Bloomcherry into his arms. “You’re so amazing.” He said, and twirled her around, before plonking her back down. ”Wanna help cook?” He said, and grinned even wider. “Yeah!! Race you!” The two rushed off to the kitchen, and in no time, a sweet aroma drifted out the door. chapter twelve mapleleaf '' Why did Amur have to be so strict? Lucky I met this one, or id be insane. Mapleleaf’s thoughts went round and round, her face growing redder and redder every time Canopy spoke. ''i cant have a crush on her. ''Mapleleaf decided, even though it was the oposite that was true. “Uh, is it just you in your household?” Mapleleaf asked, making conversation, and making a move at the same time. “Yeah. Sometimes my friend Frangipani comes over, but I’m not at all in love with ''her.” Canopy said, smiling reassuringly at her. Canopy’s eyes were so alluring, their sparkle and shine, but still somehow Canopy had an aura of menace. She didn’t care. She took a step closer and took a deep breath. “Do you want to come to my house tonight?” Canopy said, interrupting Mapleleaf. ”I’d love to!“ she said, smiling. ”Great! I’ll stay with you this arvo then?” Mapleleaf was confused at the slang for a second, and then smiled, and nodded in agreement. Canopy in her turn took another step closer, and their wingtips touched. Mapleleaf shuddered, and shook away her wing, before slowly putting it back. “You really are beautiful.” Canopy said, shifting her wing further over Mapleleaf’s. THE END alright it’s decided mapleleaf will be the protag of the sequel, please comment ideas and suggestions for it!!Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Mature Content